


you're the antidote to everything

by queencrank



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Aftercare, Apology Sex, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, One bandages the other up after a fight, Soft!Ralph, Wall Sex, punk!jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queencrank/pseuds/queencrank
Summary: ok so this the second test of another au ive been thinkin abtif you're interested, the test of the other possible au ishere





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this the second test of another au ive been thinkin abt  
> if you're interested, the test of the other possible au is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9802631)  
> 

Ralph is sitting on the pavement in front of him, a first aid kit in his lap. Jack doesn't have to courage to ask him about it, not when he's done something so stupid as start another fight. But he's desperate to end this silence that has stretched, thick and tense, between them.

'Is that a new top?' Ralph glares up at him in silence, and Jack sighs, sitting still while the blond wraps a bandage around his split knuckles. The silence settles back down again, and Ralph finishes bandaging his hands.

'C'mon, idiot, I'll take you home.' Ralph helps him stand, then tosses the first aid kit in the back of his car.

 

In Ralph's bathroom, clean as could be, Jack sits on the edge of the bathtub as Ralph, pink lips pursed and brows drawn in anger and concentration, gently wipes the blood from his split lip.

'Ralph, I'm sorry, okay?'

'Sorry for what - fighting, or me finding you fighting? Or are you sorry that I'm pissed?'

'All of it.' Ralph hums, the warm cloth wiping at the drying blood around his right nostril. Jack touches his back, staring up at him. The silence hasn't had a chance to really settle when he breaks it again.

'You look nice today.'

'I know.'

'Like... Really pretty.' He meant it - the blond wears a soft pink collared jumper and blue pastel trousers. Ralph raises a brow down at him, and stops wiping at his nose.

'Flattery won't get you back in my good graces.' Jack reaches out, takes his hand.

'I know. But it's worth a try, isn't it?' He gently tugs Ralph closer so he's standing between his knees. Ralph makes a small noise in the back of his throat, pushing a piece of hair until it joins the rest of the quiff that Jack had brushed most of his red hair into that morning.

'If you really must.' Jack rubs the collar of Ralph's jumper between his thumb and forefinger, then gently tugs on it, 'Oh, no, mister. No kissing. I don't want blood in my mouth.' Ralph pulls away, and slips into the hall. Jack groans, gets up after him.

 

He finds him in the sitting room, sitting primly on an armchair. Jack steps up behind him, massaging his shoulders gently as he leans down.

'C'mon, pretty boy. I know you wanna kiss me.'

'I wanna do plenty of things to you, none of which involve kissing.'

'Tell me some of them. We can brainstorm.' Ralph sighs, baring his neck despite himself, when Jack kisses his throat.

'I wanna... Hit you. You're really stupid, sometimes, you know that?'

'You already hit me.' Back behind the bar, after Ralph had pulled him away from that douche. He had slapped at his chest, then punched his shoulder, hard. 'What else, baby?'

'I... Want to kiss you, and your... Stupid face.' Jack grins against his jaw, then kisses his cheekbone.

'Then what are you waiting for?'

'If I kiss you, you'll... You'll think it's okay to punch guys who talk to me.'

'I already do, baby. You're mine, and I'm yours, remember?' Ralph sighs, reaching back to cup his jaw.

'Doesn't mean you can just beat up anyone who looks at me too long.' Jack hums, stepping around to take his hands, kiss the soft palms gently.

'You're pretty.' He mumbles into his hands, changing the topic. Ralph bites his lip, leaning forward.

'We've established this.'

'If I take you upstairs, will you forgive me, pretty boy?' Ralph hums in thought.

'Maybe. If you're good today.'

'I'm always good when it comes to that kind of thing.' Jack tugs at his arms carefully, trying to get him to stand. Ralph sighs, stands up for him. Jack presses a soft kiss to his nose, guiding him upstairs.

 

Once they're upstairs, Ralph presses against his closed bedroom door, smiling up at Jack. He grasps his jacket and pulls him against him, and leans up to run his teeth across Jack's bottom lip. Jack reaches down, fingers set wide when he pushes his fingers through Ralph's hair.

'I'm still mad at you.' Ralph mumbles. Jack smiles.

'I'll see to that, pretty boy.' Ralph nips at his lip, then opens the door, letting Jack into his room. Immediately, Jack starts to removes his clothing. He lays his leather jacket onto the foot of the bed, glancing back at Ralph, who slowly sits down on the bed. He pauses, looks down at the blond's face in uncertainty.

'Should... Should I be taking these off?'

'Unless you wanna fuck with our clothes on. Just... Slower.' Jack hums, pulling his tee from where he had tucked it into his jeans. Ralph leans forward and kisses the bruise forming over his ribs, touching it gently.

'Does that hurt?'

'Not anymore. You've just kissed it better.' In all seriousness, the dull ache had faded in the time it took for Ralph to drive him to the house. Ralph kisses the bruise again, then nods for him to keep going.

Soon, Jack stands before him in only his briefs, and Ralph takes the time to kiss each small scrape and bruise that his clothes had hidden. Jack likes how it feels, the warmth of his lips soothing the sting of the scrapes and the slide of his fingers calming the ache of the bruises. But he _really_ didn't want to be the only one almost naked in this room.

'Ralph, baby, you know that I really love what you're doing right now, and it's super sweet and cute, but... Could you maybe get those off first?' Jack touches the soft wool of the jumper, then smooths Ralph's hair from his face.

'Are you telling me what to do? When you're supposed to be getting back in my good graces?' Ralph still pulls his sweater off, then wiggles out of his trousers. Jack smiles, gently pushing him back to the bed to look at him.

'You're amazing, Ralph,' He kisses his ear, fingers dragging lazily over his ribs, 'I don't know what I did to deserve you.'

'You don't deserve me.' Ralph muses, playing with the fine curls at the back of Jack's neck, twisting them around his finger. Jack moves down, looking up at him and smiling against his collarbone.

'Yet you stay.'

'Who else would fix you up after you do stupid things, like fight someone who's bigger than you.'

'That asshole was no match for me.' Ralph hums.

'You're ruining it by talking, babe.' He mumbles, knowing that this would be a discussion brought up later. But Jack quiets for now, mouthing along his collarbone as he palms at his growing erection through his briefs.

'Can I still compliment you?' He murmurs after a while, voice muffled by skin.

'Always.' Jack laughs into his chest. Ralph's voice has already gotten breathy, something Jack prides himself in. He pulls away to sit up, looking down at Ralph's length, straining through the flimsy fabric of his briefs. He wants to make a comment on the promptness of his arousal, but bites it back.

'How do you want it?' He asks instead, tugging the garment down the other boy's legs.

'Jack, I, gosh, just - I just want to - I don't care how you do it.' Jack kisses the head gently.

'Do you want me to fuck you?' Ralph's face instantly sets aflame, and you would think that he wouldn't be as affected by the use of vulgarity as he is.

'Yes.' Despite his position, Jack wants to be cruel, if only by a little bit.

'Say it, baby boy. If you ask, I'll give. You know that.' Although Jack hadn't thought it possible, Ralph's blush darkens, and he looks so, damn, _pretty_.

'I want you to... f-fuck... me.' Jack grins, removes his underwear. He strokes himself to full hardness, reaching for the bottle of lube that Ralph has learned to keep in the drawer of his bedside table, covers his length in the lube, and lines himself up with Ralph's entrance.

'Say it again, pretty boy.'

'J-jack...'

'You know I'd give you the world if you asked for it. All you gotta do is ask for this.'

'Fuck me.' Although he doesn't stumble over the word, Ralph's voice is still soft. Jack does as he's asked, pushing into Ralph suddenly. He grips the back of his thighs and lifts his rear for a better angle, rocking into him slowly. Jack leans between his lifted legs to kiss him.

'Is this good, baby? Not too hard?' Ralph shakes his head, 'You comfortable?'

'As comfortable as I can with your... thing in me.' Jack grins down at him.

'My dick?' He supplies, making Ralph go pinker while he nods. Jack hums, kissing him again. 'You are the cutest person I have ever met - and the prettiest. How did someone like me ever get to date you?' Ralph whimpers when he reaches around him to stroke his cock. Jack pulls back slightly, and picks up the pace, gaging his reaction. He seems too wrapped up in the new sensation of his cock being stroked, soft and careful, that he doesn't seem to notice. Jack, deciding to push him, readjusts himself, and pulls out all of the way. Before Ralph can question him, he snaps his hips forward roughly, slamming back into him so hard that he almost rocks into the headboard. Ralph cries out, hips jerking up into his hand.

'Not so hard, Jack.' Jack mutters an apology, brushing his fingers over Ralph's cheekbone as he returns to the slow, gentle rhythm as before. This makes Ralph moan, the sweetest sound Jack has ever heard, and press his cheek against his hand.

'You're so pretty, Ralph. And so tight. Fuck, baby, you feel so good when you're squeezing me like that.' Jack nibbles along his jaw, making sure to keep his thrusts even and not too rough for Ralph. The blond whispers his name, hand laying over the one wrapped around his cock.

'Jack, I'm gonna, _oh_ , I'm close, baby, I'm so close.'

'Gonna come baby? Come on, baby, lemme hear those sounds, wanna hear you moan for me.' Ralph whimpers, then a small moan sounds from the back of his throat. He holds him flush to his chest, hips snapping up into his hand quickly. He whispers his name over and over again, then lets out a long, broken moan as he spills over his chest. Jack slows until he's barely moving.

'You wanna keep going, Ralph?' Ralph nods tiredly, holding him against him as he kisses the side of his head. 

'Use me, just for a bit. Don't stop, even if I cry out. Leave me sore.' Jack stops completely, pulling back to look at him.

'Ralph, I don't wanna hurt you.'

'You won't. Besides, it'll be a good hurt if you do.' Jack pulls out.

'Okay. Get up, I'll need something sturdy for you to hold.' Ralph's legs quiver when he walks around his bed to brace himself against the wall. Jack steps up behind him, spreading more lube over himself.

'Tell me to stop, and I will, and we'll just go downstairs and watch the telly or something, yeah?' Ralph nods, pushing his rear out. Jack is already near his own climax, so he isn't worried about doing this for long enough that he'll leave Ralph too sore.

He pushes in harshly, without warning, and Ralph draws in a quick glance. Jack tries to ignore him, gripping his hips and thrusting into him, quick and rough. Ralph lets out a mixture of cries, moans, and whispered curses, censored in his own adorable way. Jack kisses his shoulder, listening to gauge the amount of pain that Ralph might feel.

He clings to him, tight around his cock in a wonderful way. But Jack doesn't let himself go, revel in it like he wants to. He whispers sweet words into Ralph's ear, gentle phrases as he fucks him against the wall.

'Go harder. I know you're holding back.' Ralph has tears in his eyes. Jack watches him closely as he nears losing control. The sounds increase in volume, and Ralph reaches back to grip at his rear. This little action brings Jack over the edge, and he groans Ralph's name into his ear as he comes.

 

After his legs have stopped shaking, Ralph fetches a cloth to clean both of them off.

When they are both cleaned, and Jack is bending to help Ralph into his trouser, he kisses the instep of his foot.

'How do you feel?'

'Great. Do that more often, Jack.'

'What? Fuck you against a wall, or fight the assholes that flirt with you?' Ralph hums, reaching down to cup his cheek.

'The former, preferably. But you can fight the assholes, if it's a rarity.' Jack leans up, and kisses him softly.

'Deal.'


End file.
